


Puberty

by Princess_of_Procrastination



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alpha Gon Freecs, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Author Is Sleep Deprived, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Killua Zoldyck, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_of_Procrastination/pseuds/Princess_of_Procrastination
Summary: Mito knew that day would come.She had prepared herself mentally for thirteen years, she was more than ready to have "the talk" with her nephew. She had spent a lot of time planning everything in detail so her plan was perfect. Nothing, absolutely nothing could go wrong. Except that destiny had prepared other things for her for example instead of dealing with one teenager, she has to deal with two!Or also known as the fanfiction in which Gon and Killua reach puberty and Mito Freecs is desperate because she was definitely not prepared for it.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 54
Kudos: 321





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> During that quarantine, I rescued several of my old projects from the bottomless dark abyss where I had thrown them. This fanfic is from 2015 and honestly I was very happy to find it again. Killugon and Omegaverse are two of my biggest passions so I dedicated myself a lot, both in 2015 and now in 2020, to this particular project. I intend to divide it into 3 chapters or a maximum of 4. 
> 
> Eer... Honestly, I'm not very good with small talk, so, I hope you have fun reading as I had fun writing.

Mito Freecs is a **beta**.

That fact never been important for her. She lived her life without problems related to her second gender. No battles for dominance, no heats, just a simple and "boring" life of all betas live. She is happy being a beta, thanks. Actually, Mito never imagined being anything except a beta. In her mind, complications of birth in another second gender are frightening. 

Most people in Whale Island are betas, and despite being a rural area, the ridiculous belief that betas and omegas were somehow inferior to alphas was not part of the daily life of the population. The village’s philosophy is “everyone is able to work”. So she never quite understood the reason of so many prejudices involving omegas.

Every day newspapers bring news about tragedies that happen to omegas due to ignorance and stupidity of those who believe that alphas are superior to all others – " **Three omegas teenagers were tortured and raped by two men (both alphas). One of them states that the teenagers have caused the situation: _omegas unmated shouldn't leave unattended the night, is an invitation for alphas_** " / **"Police officer (an female alpha) kills two activists in a manifestation involving omega’s rights** " – these news were stamped in the newspaper that morning.

Even though she is not an omega, she feels intimidated with that kind of reporting.

We are all human, right? Be an alpha, a beta or an omega should not change how a person is treated in society! She does not see anything so different between the three genders... Well, different enough for the society be so unfair! Let alone see reasons for having a hierarchy!

Omegas females have high fertility rates than betas females, so what? The world does not need so many babies; there is no reason to overestimate this! Omega males can get pregnant, have periods and heats, so what? They go through the same things that omegas and betas females go through, there is no reason to treat them with such hatred! Both males and females alphas have knots in their penis, so what? There was nothing abnormal about that, alpha females should not be treated so badly! In the end, alphas and omegas have vital organs, blood, bones, skin... Anyway, just everything else that a beta have, so why the hell some people are at the top of the pyramid and others below the basis of it?

Sounds stupid! Heh, it is stupid!

If Gon present as an omega (Mito does not know the second gender of Gon's mother, so she has several theories about the puberty of her nephew), she promised herself to teach that omegas are not inferiors, quite the contrary, they are the light of the world! Just like Gon! Gon is her particularly sunshine… Every sunrise and sunset makes her miss him a little more…

Oooh, no, no, no, not again! This nostalgia do not leave her alone!

She wants to teach him (if he present as an omega) to repudiate some things that she judges, no, that she **knows** are wrong in society. For example, absurd sexist shit like the idea that omegas have to be submissive and obedient to their mates. It is sad that she has to teach him the obvious – that an omega is not fragile, is not unable, is not a fucktoy without will or brain, is not a baby machine – because the world seems to have forgotten it. However, the most important of all, is to assure him that omegas can be strong hunters! She is ready to teach him everything he needs to know!

Well, she has to admit that talk about heat, birth control and periods may be a little embarrassing…

Anyway, back to the focus, if Gon present as an alpha, Mito will teach him to protect and respect his omega. Mmmm, better than it, she will teach him respect all omegas! The most important lesson is / ** _No_** _means **No /** _whatever if the omega is in heat or not. Gon will learn to never hit his omega, never force them to submit, never be violent with them, never disrespect their will and Mito would repeat for the alpha all she would say if Gon were an omega, obviously.

One thing that makes Mito very concerned is that her little boy is selfish and as an alpha, this can be quite problematic. Not only for him, but also for the people around him. Maybe it is just another sexist stereotype, an attempt to justify why so many alphas are arrested for passionate crimes, but they are known for being too territorial, too jealous and too possessive, for being more susceptible to acting violently when contradicted, for easily losing control of themselves, there are even scientific trends that argue that there is nothing that alphas can do, they cannot fight against it since it is **_biological,_** so she is afraid that Gon’s natural selfishness will evolve into something worse after presented as an alpha and that no one will see a problem with it, including him since this kind of scary behavior is considered normal and even romantic in society.

Of course, she trusts him and the education she gave and will give him, but alpha or not, Gon is a bit possessive. Yes, he is possessive, even though he does not realize it sometimes. She cannot help being afraid, selfishness and possessiveness are red flags, however, if her plan works out, nothing bad will happen. She cannot force him to stop being possessive but she can teach him not to cross the line. She knows that he will try to monopolize his omega in some way, she hopes it is the _"cute (?) monopoly"_ like _"let-me-rub-my-scent-in-you-forever-please monopoly"_ and not the _"abusive monopoly"_ like " _my-mate-is-my-property-monopoly_ ".

She will do her best to make Gon a good alpha. 

No matters if Gon present as an alpha or an omega, Mito imagines him (proud and happy) coming at Whale Island just to show her his mate. It's a cute fantasy. Mito knows that when the time comes, she will be the first person Gon will look for advice. They made a promise: **_when he reaches sexual maturity, he should tell she at first place._** Actually, they did it because Mito wanted a new kind of alpha or omega in the world (Gon did not know it, he just agreed).

She misses him so much…

— AUNT MITO! AUNT MITOOOOOO! ― Mito dropped the basket with the clothes washed on the grass. That voice... — AUNT MITO!

― Gon? GON! ― She runs and catch her little sunshine in her arms. Mito does not believe in her own eyes. Is she drunk again? She squeeze Gon's cheeks, he smiles and hides his face in her belly. Gon takes a deep breath, feeling Mito's essence. Some things never change. ― Gon, I miss you! I miss you so much! ― She wants cry. Gon finally returned... Wait, who are the pretty boy behind him? Hmmm, white hair, beautiful blue eyes, cool attitude and such fancy clothes, she just knows one person with this description. ― Killua?

— Huh? — Bingo! She recognized Killua from the descriptions of Gon's letters. Above the hunter exam or the search for Gon's father, Killua's life is the main topic in Gon's letters. Things like **_"he's so cool, aunt Mito, I want be cool too!"_** and **_"Killua is beautiful like a doll! I wonder if his skin is made by porcelain..."_** end up doing she laughs. Gon knows how cheesy sounds such phrases?

― Welcome back, Gon! ― Mito kiss Gon's forehead despite her desire to slap the black-haired boy. She loves him so much but he keeps making her sick worried! She is very happy to do this at the moment maybe later. ― Welcome to our house, Killua!

Any thought about genders secondary were forgotten. Her wonderful sunshine and his best friend came to visit her and it is the only thing in Mito's mind. Ok, it is not the only thing in her mind. Mito does not need to look the clock to know that the two boys arrived at lunch. Hmmm, according to Gon's letters, Killua ate much as he. Oh! She now has two little monsters to feed! Fuck!

**1.**

― You look happy. ― Abe Freecs says, smiling. ― I don't see you look so happy since Gon called you " _mother_ " when he was seven-years-old. — Mito bites her lips at the memory. He called her " _mother_ " accidentally once. Gon apologized immediately. She remembers to drink a lot that day because she was so sad after the apologies. Sighing, Mito flipped through the cookbook.

— Am I look happy? No, no, no! I'm furious! Those brats arrived here unannounced and now I'm desperate to make lunch! — Abe do not believed in a single word and makes this clear, mocking Mito with a giggle. The redhead woman sighs again knowing that she could not convince the other woman. — Well, maybe I'm a little happy...

— A little? You're a terrible liar, dear! — Mito blushed, embarrassed. ― Why you lie about your happiness?

― Don't tease me, granny! I'm not lying, I'm really desperate to make lunch! Those two eat so much, I don't know if I can handle it! ― While talking with the older woman, Mito moves by the kitchen with arms full of different types of vegetables. ― Meat, rice, omelette, salad, eggs, fish, mashed potatoes, sauce and pasta, sounds great?

― Are you sure about the appetite of those two?

― Yeah! In all letters, Gon writes something like "Aunt Mito, Killua wasted all his money in chocorobots!" or "I think Killua ate more than me yesterday". You know how Gon's stomach is practically a bottomless pit! So, if Killua's stomach is like Gon's stomach...

— Oh, I see...― The old woman took a sip of green tea. — Gon’s fascinated by this boy called Killua, huh? He laughs and talks more than normal around that pretty boy, don’t you think? Apparently, Killua can be more precious to Gon than both of us and I just spent ten minutes near them to realize this.

― Killua is the first friend of Gon with the same age. It's natural that he sees his best and only friend as a treasure. ― Mito's eyes sparkle when speaking of the two boys. She thinks their relationship are so pure. ― Gon also is the first friend of Killua… and the way he looks at Gon... I know he feels the same way. Gon is someone precious to Killua. 

― Killua appears to be a rich kid, isn't he? — Mito raised an eyebrow without understanding the reason that random comment. She took the pots out of the cupboard and the meat, potatoes, and eggs from the refrigerator. — Rich families are usually rigid when it comes to friendships of their children, I wonder if Killua's family know about his friendship with G-...

― Granny, what are you trying to imply? ― Mito interrupted the old woman, irritated.

— Don't be rude with me as if I was trying to offend my great-grandson! — The old woman scoled her granddaughter. ― I wasn't trying to imply anything but you should know that the elite tradition is to socialize only with the elite, wasn't my intention to belittle Gon, I was only curious as to whether the Killua's family is traditionally overprotective or not.

— I remember to have read something about the Killua's family in the Gon's letters. From what he said, it seems that they’re much more than overprotective, they are obsessive for Killua! — The black-haired boy did not give many details about his friend’s life but judging by the contents of the letters, she was not exaggerating. — But it seems that after some things, they approved the friendship between the boys. In addition, Gon made clear that Killua doesn't like to talk about his family or anything vaguely related to them. It's funny how rich children raised in a long lineage of alphas are usually reserved when it comes to family matters.

They hear laughs and noises coming from the bathroom.

― GON! KILLUA! I want you two here right now! I know you two are no longer taking a shower!

— A long lineage of alphas, huh?

**2.**

— 'Morning, aunt Mito. ― Gon sits at the table, rubbing his eyes, sleepily. Mito replied absently the "morning" because she was focused on finances (there were many accounts!). Gon eat in silence. He was used to silence when his auntie decides to arrange finances, she ignores the world around ... and is always in a bad mood.

― Hmm? Where is Killua, Gon? ― The black-haired boy was startled by the unexpected attention, he hadn't realized that Mito was standing in front of he. ― Is he still asleep?

― Eeer, no, he isn't asleep… ― He bites an apple. Mito give him a "what's up?" glare. Gon be the only one to show up for breakfast is not common. Killua follows him wherever he goes, so do not see both together seems... Wrong.― He woke a little grumpy today.

— Who is grumpy today, Gon? ― The white-haired boy goes down the stairs skipping steps. Unlike Gon, he does not seem so sleepy, but the sixth sense of her tells her that he did not slept very well last night. — If you was talking about me, I'm not "grumpy". It's forbidden now to be a little angry? Sorry if I offended you, but I can complain about ... About what I was complaining before?

— The night climate of the island and insects. — Gon said, staring at a fixed point above the Killua's head, eating his apple. Killua folded his arms. Mito observes the discussion without understanding anything. Had already spent two weeks since the arrival of the two boys, why only now Killua decided to complain about the weather or insects? What's happened?

― I can complain about the weather or insects if they bother me, ok?

― But you used to live on a mountain! On a mountain there are more insects than here! And it never bothered you before! — Gon muttered, looking at his friend. — Never!

— Well, now it bothers me! So what? Deal with it!

— Guys, stop fighting already! — Mito growls, putting her hands on her hips. Killua's eyes widened to hear Mito's voice, he hadn't noticed the presence of the woman before. He blushed, looked ashamed for not having noticed the redhead woman. — I don't want see or hear about you two fighting again, ok? 'Morning, Killua.

― 'Morning. ― Killua sits at the table next to Gon. She goes back at her accounts (her mind is filled by numbers, she don't have any time to waste with childish fights). Some minutes after, she listens a soft **"Sorry, wasn't my intention be rude earlier"** and **_"It's fine, I don't mind! Do you wanna swim?"_.** After the breakfast, they will left to swim in one of the Gon's favorite (and secret) places, accord the enthusiastic plans of the black-haired boy.

Mito sighed, watching the two kids talking by peripheral vision.

“ _Killua still looks pissed off even after his own apologies... I wonder what the real reason for his angry, after all, fighting because of the night climate and insects is a bit ridiculous even for children! Well, whatever, they certainly return to normal behavior soon! I really hope this anger is fleeting!_

To the despair of Freecs family, Killua's mood swings got worse during the week.

Mito does not know how to explain, she does not understand why the white-haired boy is so "emotionally unstable" in recent days. She never faced anything like that, even Gon, who is the same age, does not understand his friend. It has become difficult to guess when the fearsome mood swings occur because Killua did not give any signal before changing dramatically. If he was laughing about something, within seconds, the same thing might annoy him. That would be what their elders call " **adolescence** "?

**3.**

Gon and Killua are almost insatiable when it comes to eating. It is an irrefutable fact. In any meal, the food disappears so fast that if were not for the dirty dishes on the table, Mito would never had think that was food in there. For real, the two boys do not have normal stomachs, they have huge black holes in their bellies! She has sure that those who know them do not disagree of her opinion.

Mito feels pity for people who will have to cook for the two boys when they leave the island to explore the world looking for their goals. She also cannot help feeling a little pity for herself because when the boys are away, her life will be full of loneliness again. Her heart skipped a beat with the thought. Mito could not help but look at liquor in the cupboard and then to the picture of Ging.

An anger that she knows well begins to bubble in her chest and she looks away from the picture. Get stressed will not change the past or Gon's decision. He is young, curious and brave, she should not be surprised by his spirit of adventure. Ging also was so at the same age. They have many similarities to compare them brings pain to Mito's heart.

Well, better not think about this bullshit, all she can do now is enjoy this wonderful time with her little boy and his best friend. She might as well let those bad thoughts aside and focus on finishing lunch. The boys had gone before sunrise to see the sun rising in some privileged place that only Gon know. They left a note warning they would return around noon.

It is 11:30 AM.

In a normal situation, the food would already be ready around this time, but this is not a normal situation, is it? Since Killua started acting like a beta girl at PMS, his monstrous appetite seems to have increased and to complete, as children they are, Gon and Killua always compete to see **who eats more**.

There has always been a draw between them.

This eternal dispute was tough until the moment that Killua's temperament changed. Since then, the white-haired boy has won all competitions involving food. Yes, he has eaten more than Gon! A little hard to believe, but is true. Whenever Mito thinks about it, she concludes that perhaps Killua spend a lot of energy being bad-tempered, so his body seeks to recover the energy spent on it through food.

It is a stupid, but plausible idea.

Well, anyway, she had to increase the amount of food in the main meals. Of the two "little monsters" that she had to feed, one of them is equivalent to two now. In short, she has now "three little monsters" to feed.

When they are eating, Mito wonders if they chews before swallowing. Seriously, they know the meaning of _chew your food_? She thinks they do not! If they knew the meaning, they would not eat so fast, not so desperately. The worst is that they do not seem to get fat! It's a bit unfair, they are lean and eat without limits, but if she eat a little more than usual ... BAM! She gains enough weight to look like a big red ball!

— How works the stomach of these two brats? — She mutters.

**4.**

Besides the fickle temperament and the appetite, something else has changed in Killua's behavior – **_his way to sleep._** It is a curious fact that she observed: Killua used to sleep like Gon, legs and arms spread everywhere, without covers, moving during sleep as if he were in an eternal struggle, and now he sleeps wrapped in sheets, quiet, immobile. A tremendous change, indeed. It sounds an incoherent fact, right? Mito thought the same way, but she noticed that there was a (strong) connection between Killua's mood and a pile of sheets. She had a strong feeling that Gon perceived it too.

Three nights ago, Killua decided to assemble a kind of _house_ made of pillows and sheets. After the dinner, the white-haired boy suddenly said he was feeling cold and the cold made him remember of a "thing" that he saw as a child in cartoons. Gon asked what would be this" thing", curious to discover the reason of Killua seem so eager to speak of it (Mito could not deny she was curious too). The redhead closed her eyes, smiling despite knowing that peaceful night was close to end up.

While the kids were helping Mito to wash the dishes, Killua explained in details what he wanted to do. Seeing the way of Killua's eyes sparkled with the idea, Gon happily agreed to do what his friend wanted to, eager to see the other happy. Most important, build a pillow fort looked like something very funny to do. It had been about five or six hours since any interaction peaceful between the two, then both wanted to enjoy this peacetime.

The air was wetter than normal that night, true, but the redhead woman did not think was doing cold enough for building a pillow fort, however, she did not say anything. In the end, she did not want to ruin the fun of the boys (very least let Killua in a bad mood again). Moreover, if Killua wanted a pile of some soft stuff, who was Gon or Mito to deny it to him?

The two Freecs provided the material, leaving Killua free to build the fort as he pleased and he did just that. Half an hour later, Gon's bed became a fluffy fortress. Seeing everything done, and appearing to be proud of the own work, Killua lay down on that softness, winding up on a sheet (Gon's sheet) as a stuffed roll. He rubbed his face on a pillow (Gon's pillow), dropping a noise that resembled a purr.

Mito raised her eyebrow while listening to the "purr". It was just an impression or Killua was acting like a cat? No, it was not just an impression! She watched carefully the child who kept rubbing his face on the pillow, "purring" high when Gon was sitting on bed beside him (there was a look of confusion on the Gon's face, perhaps by the atypical behavior of his friend). There was something very feline in Killua's actions, she saw when he definitely sharpened his nails on the mattress (but not enough to tear it). Actually, she could almost see white ears and tail on the boy.

Mito shrugged prepubescent were always strangers, even her at that age. She left the room, leaving the children to do what they wanted until the time they wanted. She needed to go to bed soon to wake up early tomorrow; having to clean the **mess** that became Gon's bed would be too much work.

She deliberately ignored the word **"nest** " in her mind that night.

In the next morning, different from what she imagined, she did even could not touch on the ne-.... On the mess! She did even could not touch on the mess! Why? Because Gon advised her not to touch the ne-... The mess until Killua give permission. He said something about being a bad idea. Mito did not know what had happened last night, but she would follow the advice, after all, Gon knew Killua more than her.

Killua woke up later that day, one to two hours later than usual, and unlike the other days, he was in a wonderful mood, well, until Mito asked if she could undo the (nest) fort. His personality change was absurdly fast after hearing the request. The boy was quick to say " **no** " using such a cold tone that made her feel like if ice cubes went down onto her spine. The white-haired boy got back to normal seconds later, smiling innocently as Gon returned from the forest, proud of the huge fish he had caught for lunch.

What a scary kid!

Mito did not dare to touch Gon's bed during those three days after that. The black-haired boy did not try to convince his friend to undo the nest or give him back the bed either. They preferred to remain "neutral" in the situation (or something like this). For different reasons, of course.

Mito had accepted that for some strange reason, the white-haired boy was holding a **nest** on Gon's bed. Yes, a **nest**! Not a **mess** , not a **fortress** , not a simple **fort** , not a simple **pile of fluffy stuff** , Killua has made a **nest**! She saw by all possible angles before accept the idea, and for more unlikely it was, the thing on the surface of Gon's bed was a **nest**. She tried to deny at first, saying to herself – _a boy coming from a long lineage of alphas building a nest like an omega? No way!_ – but over the course of three days, seeing how the "fort" quickly grew and how Killua became possessive of it, she gave up. No use lying to herself when the evidences are so obvious, right? Killua was nesting for almost a week, which was the truth unvarnished.

Mito would be lying if she said she had not any speculations about Killua's compulsive nesting. The redhead woman was so curious, there were so many questions unanswered in her mind, she needed to know what was happening in her home. The origin of that unusual attitude of Killua was a mystery she wanted to solve. Secretly, Mito began to do tests with him, only to prove certain theories. Her most successful test showed that the boy always choose to use stuff that has the Gon's smell. With this discovery, Mito finally understood why Gon's bed has become the basis of his nest.

On the other hand, Mito also realized that her nephew has been helping his friend to take care of the nest (for example, helping him to increase it by giving him some old clothes hidden from her, but she found out anyway). He is not sleeping inside of it like Killua is but it looks like he is taking care of the nest more than the other boy. Especially now that Killua began to consume and store food in the nest. Gon already got used to remove the leftover food from the folds of the sheets, leaving the nest always clean for Killua.

On the other hand, Mito realized that her nephew has been helping his friend take care of the nest. Yesterday, she found out that he has “stolen” some of his own dirty clothes from the laundry basket to give them to the white-haired boy and the way he did it so naturally, it seems that it has been happening for a while. He does not spend much time in the nest with Killua, but he takes care of it with dedication, always doing his best to make his friend comfortable and satisfied. Especially now, that Killua started to consume and store food inside the nest. Gon always remove the leftover food from the folds of the sheets, leaving the nest clear.

So much care and he was still sleeping on the floor! Since Killua occupied the bed, and used the futon and almost all the sheets and pillows of the house, Gon had no choice but to sleep on the floor. The white-haired boy was acting like a spoiled little child, but Gon did not show any sign of annoyance. On the contrary, if possible, he was further spoiling the other boy. It is almost as if he is proud of what is happening, which is very strange.

She did not know Gon's motivation. Is he was afraid of the mood swings? No. Is he own will? Of course. Friendship? Possible. But none of these alternatives seemed to fit the situation. To quench curiosity, on the fourth night (tonight), Mito decided to ask Gon directly the reason that led him to act in such strange way. The response she received was surprising but not unexpected.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A month without news from me, right? I'm sooooooo sorry, I was very busy and ... some bad things have happened in a row, things that I can't deal with and that keeps me from writing as much as I would like, that's why the short chapter! But I hope you like it !!! I really appreciate the comments, I love re-reading them because they give me the strength to continue!!! And thanks for the kudos and the bookmarks !!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> The good thing is that my grandfather was released from the hospital and my father more or less recovered.

**5.**

— I felt I needed to help him! — Gon said after taking a big sip of juice. He was clearly nervous. — I don't know how to explain it, but I felt this need and I... I just did it! He was so angry for the past few days, he looked so uncomfortable... But it wasn't just that, y’know? I really, really don't know how to explain it! Killua is my best friend, so... Is it not normal? I mean… want to help your best friend get comfortable? To have fun?

— It’s absolutely normal to want to help your friend, Gon! — The old woman smiled at her agitated great-grandson, trying to calm him down. Mito was not gentle in her choice of words, acting as if she were interrogating a serial killer instead of a thirteen-year-old boy. ― Ignore your aunt, you know she can be a little aggressive without realizing it, I think she just wanted to ask how are you, after all, it's been so long since we last talked. You've been so focused on Killua, why don't you tell me what you've doing this days?

— Sorry! ― Gon apologized, scratching his neck. — I didn't mean to ignore you, believe me!

— Don't worry, dear! I know you had other important things to do! — She took a sip of tea. — Killua is our guest and your best friend, so he has a certain priority but I'm still waiting you start talking about you. — Mito heard everything with redoubled attention. Her grandmother was plotting something. ― Talk to me about whatever you want! However, I must confess that I'm curious to know why Killua didn't leave Mito touch that pillow fort, but allowed you to touch it.

— Aaah, you're wrong, I'm not allowed ... Eer, maybe I'm allowed to touch it, but not much! Actually, I'm allowed to touch it a lot... Geez, it's hard to explain because I have difficulties to understand the situation as well! — He leaned his forehead on the table, whining. — My head hurts! My head hurts a lot! Ouch!

— Don't force your head to work too hard or you'll burn your neurons, Gon! — Abe laughs. — Oh no, don't look at me like that, I'm just kidding! Well, try to tell me the things that happened in the simplest way you get, I know I'll understand you! — Abe stops talking for a moment, looking at both sides before turning her attention to her great-grandson again. — Huh? Wait, now that I realize he didn’t come down to dinner tonight, is he already asleep?

— Probably, but I’m not sure… He told me earlier that he was going to skip dinner because he was very sleepy, but he slept so much today, I don’t know if he’s sleeping now or he’s just too lazy to get out of bed to eat! — Gon scratched his chin, thoughtful. — Killua was strangely tired today! In fact, not only today! This has happened often recently, does he became ill? — Gon asked worried. Mito held herself back from saying - _Killua is instinctively preparing himself for his first heat, Gon. He isn't ill, his body is just conserving energy_. For now, Killua's pre-heat was just a speculation, just a theory. She could not just say something about it, because if it were not true, it would create a lot of confusion.

— I'll make some tea for him later, this can be the beginning of a cold! In addition to this sudden tiredness, Killua has sense something else? He complained of nausea? Headache? He said if any part of his body hurt? — Wow, her grandmother is so dammit intelligent! In the questions she made “innocently” to Gon, she focused on the symptoms that a pre-heat and a cold share in common because she knew that depending on his answer, they might or might not confirm their suspicions. What a genius! — Or he only showed somnolence?

— He didn't tell me anything! I never said before, but Killua is very resistant to pain! I think even he was feeling an unbearable pain, he wouldn't tell me, Killua prefer to keep everything for himself! — Gon pouted. — He always keep everything for himself! He always tries to do everything alone too!

— But we helped Killua to build that fort, right? You even more than me! ― The redhead woman said before her grandmother had an opportunity. Mito knew she seemed uninterested in the subject to have been in silent for so long. She wanted to join the conversation, but she was busy paying attention to the manipulative way that the other woman was acting. Time to change that wrong impression! She is VERY interested in the subject! — And I know you've been helping him increase the size of that mess with your dirty clothes! — Gon did not seem guilty of being found out, he just laughed nervously. — So he doesn't always do or want do everything alone! I think he may not show it but if you ask him, maybe he will tell you if he is feeling ill! I'm worried, after all, we don't want our guest to be sick, do we?

— Hmm, he doesn't look sick! Well, not for me, at least!

— But he's not acting the way he did before, is he?

— Honestly, I can't understand his current behavior! It bothered me a lot before but…

— Before? — Mito raised an eyebrow. — Not now?

— I changed my mind! — Gon looked at the empty glass of juice, smiling shyly. — For some reason, Killua reminds me a cat and I-...

— A cat? You don't mind about anything that Killua done so far because he remind you a cat? — _So I wasn’t the only one to compare him to a cat!_ Abe gave her a "don't interrupt Gon while he's talking" glare. She ignored her grandmother's glare. Gon seemed to ponder something before start talking again.

— He has many features that remind me a cat, but that wasn't what made me change my mind! When I compared Killua to a cat, I meant that it is hard to understand these animals! They rub their face on my leg and I try to caress their fur, but they run away or bite me, it can be strange, but Killua is acting just like them! It's so funny to see he purring like a real cat! Well, he didn't exactly purrs like a cat does, but it makes a noise like a purr sometimes!

— He has rubbed his face on you, Gon? Or he attempted to bite you when you tried caress his hair? Maybe both? His purr is loud? He is even human? Are you sure he's not a magical creature in disguise? — Mito couldn't hold the laughter with the provocation, her grandmother knew how embarrass the others.

— You're making fun of me again! — Gon blushed imperceptibly, inflating his cheeks to pretend anger. Aaawn, cute! Gon was still too childish for his age, Mito was happy that the Hunter Exam didn't destroy this side of his personality. — Killua never tried to bite me... Ok, this only happened once, but it was my fault! By the way, Kirikos are the only creatures I knew that mimic humans and they are a mixture of dog, fox and coyote, no trace feline at all! I'm sure that Killua isn't one of them! Heh, heh, I know that even if they tried to imitate Killua, I would recognize the true Killua in a crowd of clones!

Mito had no idea what was a Kiriko and she did not want to know, that was not important after all. The redhead woman felt the need to ask how the boy had so sure about to recognize his friend in a crowd. The conviction in his voice made her curious.

— And how are you so sure about that, Gon? — Before she could ask, her grandmother took the lead, leaving her with words on the tip of her tongue. Well, whatever, no matter who asks the questions, what does matter is the one who answers!

— His scent! — Gon responds naturally. — I'm pretty sure that I would recognize Killua’s scent anywhere! In fact, I don't even need to be guided by his scent! I just need to shout that buying chocorobots is a waste of money, then, if one of the copies freak out, I'll know who is the real! — He ends to explain laughing softly.

Gon did not realize that his listeners were no longer paying attention to him since the moment he said –" _I'm pretty sure that I would recognize Killua’s scent anywhere!_ ". Due to lack of response, the black-haired boy cleared his throat, explaining the inside joke and laughing again but the two women were too immersed in their own thoughts to pay attention to anything else. The atmosphere of the kitchen has totally changed and although it was a subtle change, the boy felt slightly nervous (for the second time in the night), his laughter became lower until completely disappear.

— Huh? Did I said something wrong? — His voice showed how uncomfortable he was. — Hmm…? — He pauses, biting his lips. His aunt and his great-grandmother seem to be in their own worlds. It is weird and he does not like it. Gon shifts in his chair, seeming to ponder for a moment before speaking a little louder than usual. — He-hey, I-I've got a question! — This seems to be enough to get their attention, the two women look at him with clear curiosity. — One of you can help me? It's important!

— And what would be, dear? — Abe asks, smiling to the dark-haired boy. Gon smiles back before getting serious, implying that he had to talk was very important and not just a simple way to break the intolerable silence. Mito vaguely noticed how he seems insecure despite the seriousness on his face.

— Killua’s scent has been changing since the day he started to build that fort, so… Er, hmm, it’s normal? — If the boy realized that the two women repressed a gasp, he did not show. Mito felt her heart racing, but managed to maintain a more or less neutral expression. Well, she hoped it was a neutral expression. She looked at her grandmother, who seemed to be as surprised as she was, but less concerned. They shared a look, just a single thought in their minds - _It couldn’t be ... or could it?_

Four minutes passed in silence.

— **_It’s normal?_** — Gon repeated with more emphasis.

— Ah! Yes, it is! — Abe says. — It's completely normal!

Mito swallowed, afraid that her grandmother would start talking about their theory. She is not afraid of how Gon will react, the red-haired woman has sure that he would take the news without much commotion, but she imagined that a boy raised in a traditional alpha family would freak out if there is the slightest chance that he is an omega. Mito knows that if she asks Gon to keep it a secret, he would keep it, but something inside her disagrees with it, saying that he would tell Killua without thinking twice as soon as he had the chance. Deep down, deep down, she knows she should trust her nephew more but for some reason, Ging appears in her mind and she just…. Urgh. Children can keep secrets better than adults, but it is still difficult to trust because… his father… Her grandmother's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

— When children reach a certain age, they enter a stage called puberty and at puberty, many things change, including the scent. It is a sign that your friend is growing up, becoming a teenager. Everyone goes through this, it is completely normal! Soon, the same thing will happen to you. Your body will change, your scent will change, everything will change! — Abe looked at her. — Mito never talked about it with you, right?

Mito clenched her fists, upset by the subtle criticism. She was waiting Gon reach the **right age** for this kind of talk, ok? She is not putting off the conversation with the boy, _of course not,_ she just thinks he's still too young for that!

— Killua's scent is changing because of puberty? — Abe nods, murmuring a "yes". — And puberty is completely normal, so I don't have to worry about anything, right? — Abe nods again and the black-haired boy heaved a sigh of relief. — Geez, I was sooooo worried! Thank you! I'm really relieved! When I noticed that Killua's scent was starting to become sweeter, heavier and more intense every day, I was sooo scared! I didn’t know what do! Killua didn't seem to have noticed that his scent is changing, I even thought I was just imagining things but I trust my nose and I know I was not mistaken! Wel-...— He yawned, stopping in mid-sentence. — I’m happy that’s nothing to worry about! — Other yawn. — I'm sorry, I think I'm going to sleep early too

—Goodnight, Gon. — Abe smiles, knowing her great-grandson wanted to go to bed as soon as possible. — Sweet dreams.

— Goodnight. — He answered, smiling. In an afterthought, Gon complements. ― Goodnight for you too, aunt Mito.

— Goodnight, Gon. — It was too early to sleep, but the boy really looked tired, then she did not ask him to help in cleaning. Mito knew that as soon as he was out of sight, her grandmother would start talking about the implications of his innocent confession. There was no way she was going to let this go. In fact, there was no way for them to let this go. Mito sighed, turning to the older woman who had a frighteningly serious expression on her face.

_This would be a long night._

**Author's Note:**

> My family is infected with the new virus, my father and grandfather are in serious condition and I'm not very well, physically and emotionally speaking, I went back to writing to try to distract myself a little. It is my first experience writing in English (which is not my native language) so I ask that if you are going to point out errors, please do so in a kind way.


End file.
